disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
High Voltage
Barb and Juniper are a mother-daughter criminal duo known as High Voltage in Big Hero 6: The Series. Background Barb and Juniper use electricity and the art of dancing in their crimes. Their electric powers are generated from some kind of energy orb that floats above their heads. Despite being thieves, people applaud them for their performances. However, because Juniper gets a majority of the credit, Barb often feels undervalued and has to repeatedly remind her daughter that they are a team. Physical appearances Both Barb and Juniper are fair-skinned with wild long blonde hair and purple bangs. Due to her age, Barb is overweight and has wrinkles around her eyes, while her daughter, Juniper is more slender and has darker blonde hair. They both have pink star-shaped earrings, cyan eye shadow, and pink lipstick. They wear black dresses with a purple lightning bolt across, pink belts with a cyan buckle, black boots, and black gauntlets with cyan powerlines. Barb wears a dress with purple sleeves, tights, and leg warmers, while Juniper is sleeveless with a black shawl, pink tights, and leg warmers. But due to the bio-chips of electric eel DNA both mutated into eel-like humanoids with smooth-speckled skin, streaked head-fins that mimicking their hairdos, yellow beady eyes with dark eye markings, pointed ears, and webbed hands and feet. Barb's skin is mint-green, her head fin is dark-blue and her speckles are opaque, while Juniper's skin is cerulean, her head fin is neon-blue, and her speckles are light. Eventually, they transformed into human-sized eel monsters: their bodies are now elongated and serpentine, retaining webbed arms that are little more than vestigial. Their heads resemble that of an eel's, with their mouths forced into a square, exposing sharp teeth. They keep their coloration and head fins which now extend to the ends of their tails, in addition to three rows of fins on their underside. They are now confined to underwater dwellings. Powers and Abilities Both Barb and Juniper are skilled dancers and thieves, and the electricity they use in both their dancing and heists come from their floating shock orb, but when Liv gave them the ability of electrokinesis through the bio-chips she placed in mother-daughter duo they no longer used it or the wrist band-like bracelets that allowed them to channel and use the orb's electricity, as their new mutant forms and the implanted electric eel DNA from the chips allows them to summon and use their own electricity. Their new forms, once their mutant transformations were completed, also allows them to breathe underwater, like real eels. Role in the series Season one Barb and Juniper first appear in "Issue 188", where they put on a street performance while simultaneously robbing nearby ATMs. Their powers prove too great for Big Hero 6, resulting in repeated battles that end in High Voltage's favor. Go Go Tomago eventually finds a way to strip the duo of their power orbs during their final confrontation, which leads to their eventual defeat and arrest. In "Big Hero 7", the duo break out of prison but have a falling out after Barb steals one of Juniper's dance moves. They spend the episode bickering while working solo to find their confiscated energy orb. They search eventually leads them to the comic book store of Richardson Mole, who had planned to display the orb in his museum. While battling Big Hero 7 to retrieve it, Mole insults Juniper's dancing. This infuriates Barb, who stands up for her daughter by complimenting the latter's skills. Barb then reveals that she stole Juniper's move because the former's own moves were becoming too difficult to perform due to age and was simply too embarrassed, to tell the truth. Barb and Juniper reconcile and use their reclaimed energy orb to battle Big Hero 7 together. Like before, however, they are defeated and arrested. Despite this, Barb and Juniper find a silverlining in the fact that they'll be together. Season two Having grown tired of the criminal life in "Something's Fishy", Barb and Juniper plan to go straight. They are broken out of prison by Di Amara, who forces them to repay their debt or be sent back to prison. Barb and Juniper make a desperate attempt to do so by robbing banks, by they no longer require their energy orb thanks to some upgrades courtesy of Liv. After repaying Liv, Barb and Juniper celebrate their reformation by attending a school dance; during which, they are suddenly mutated into eel-like monsters. Now more powerful than ever, Barb and Juniper make the unanimous decision to remain criminals. However, upon their return to Sycorax, their mutation worsens to the point of becoming monstrous sea creatures with little trace of humanity. High Voltage appeared again in the second half of City of Monsters, and fought Wasabi in Fish Town. They were then lured by the latter to Night Market Square. When Ned Ludd arrived managed to tame Bessie successfully, they received a blast from the bear monster, which deactivates the biochips injected into their necks, thus reversing the transformation. After changing back, Juniper helped her mother up while asking the latter if they were going back to jail, and both mother and daughter were looking at Go Go with shock when the latter smirked at them, which implied that they are arrested ultimately. Gallery Concept Art High Voltage concepts.jpg Screenshots Issue 188 37.png Issue 188 31.png Issue 188 32.png Issue 188 33.png Issue 188 34.png Issue 188 35.png Issue 188 6.png|Robbing a bank vault Issue 188 7.png Issue 188 17.png|"Stars don't audition!" Issue 188 18.png Issue 188 8.png Issue 188 13.png|High Voltage powerless Issue 188 14.png Issue 188 15.png|Juniper defeated Big Hero 7 1.jpg Big Hero 7 9.png Big Hero 7 10.png Big Hero 7 11.png Big Hero 7 12.png Big Hero 7 13.png Big Hero 7 14.png We're Gonna Be Good.jpg We look like fish.jpeg Something's Fishy (15).jpg BH6 TV S2 (1).png|Monster High Voltage High Voltage Eels.jpg|High Voltage eels Lie Detector 16.png Lie Detector 29.JPG|High Voltage with Mr. Sparkles City of Monsters - Mutant Villains.jpg City of Monsters - Cured Villains.jpg References Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Dancers Category:Teenagers Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Parents Category:Thieves Category:Character pairs Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Transformed characters Category:Singing characters Category:Fish